Teen Werewolves of Tree Hill
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: After Allison survives the Oni, Scott and his friends decide to move to Tree Hill and live with his cousin Nathan Scott. Relationships and friendships bound in Tree Hill as the gang gets used to their new life while learning that Tree Hill and Beacon Hills are not that different. Scallison, Stydia, Brulian, Naley.


**A/N: Pretend that Erica and Boyd are alive. Kira is not in this story, btw. Yeah, sure she was in season 3B, but I don't really think she needs to be in this story. BTW, Peyton and Lucas still live in Tree Hill, but they still haven't had Sawyer yet. **

_Nathan's POV_

"Nathan, your cousin's on the phone!" Haley shouts, walking in from the kitchen with the phone in her hand. I take it away from her and put it to my ear.

"It's Nathan speaking." I tell the caller. Right when they respond, I can tell its Scott. You might know him; the teenage werewolf with a crooked jaw and a complicated relationship involving a huntress named Allison Argent.

"Hey, Nate, um...I was wondering if my friends and I could move to Tree Hill and live with you and Haley." He spoke. I turned down the TV volume that was being watched by 7 year old Jamie. "I'll explain everything later. Do you know if there's a possible way to move in?"

"Well, how many are you bringing?"

"There's Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Stiles. There are a couple other people, but they're old enough to find their own place. Their names are Derek, Peter, and Malia." He says, "BTW, tell Jamie I said hi."

"Will do," I respond. "Um...I don't know. I guess it's alright, but it's until you and your friends find your own place." There's suddenly silence on the line. "Scott, are you there?"

"Sorry, I'm back. Um, it might not be that many people. Lydia just informed us that her cousin, Brooke Davis, lives in Tree Hill so she'll probably let some of us stay there."

"Interesting; I know Brooke. We, um, went to high school together."

"Dude, she's hot." Scott commented. I chuckle when I hear Allison fake a cough in the back ground. Are they a thing again? "Anyway, um, we are most likely leaving tonight, so...see you later." He hangs up.

"Hey, Hales!" I walk into the kitchen to see her cooking some dinner. She looks at me with a curious expression on her face. "Scott and some of his friends are coming to Tree Hill and live with us."

"What? We don't have enough room." She says just as the phone rings again. I pick it up and see its Scott calling again. I answer it and he starts to speak.

"Hey, Nate, um, we're taking the earliest flight, so we'll be in Tree Hill at mostly 8pm."

"Alright, dude. We'll be waiting." I end the call. It takes four hours to get from Beacon Hills to Tree Hill on a plane. It was only 4:00p.m.

For years, people have been making fun of the names and the fact that my last name was Scott while it was Scott's first name. It's like his mom ran out of names, but I don't blame her.

_**Scott's POV**_

So, it's been exactly 4 weeks, 2 days, 3 hours, 1 minute, and 0 seconds since the Oni incident. When I first got the bite, Stiles and I had a conversation about danger. He said, "If one of us gets hurt, like you, Allison, Lydia, me, or anyone we care about...we move without looking back."

Well, it looks like today is that day. Mom had approved of it, considering she's known about everything that's happened in the past. She knows Nathan and how responsible he is, so she knows we'll be fine. Maybe we'll be more than okay, but I wouldn't want to jinx it.

We would be boarding our flight in a few hours. Lydia bounced into the room, ending the call with her cousin before turning to us. "It's official; Brooke said some of us could stay at her place."

"Awesome." Allison cheered. We all started packing and soon enough it was time to get on the plane. I wonder what Tree Hill will be like. I hope it's not too much like Beacon Hills. I sit next to Allison, arms touching as we chair the arm part of the chair. As soon as we're in the air, I drift off as I listen to "Quicksand" by Haley James Scott.

"_Scott, Scott!" _Someone was shaking me. I didn't feel like we were in the air anymore. "Scott, wake up." The voice is clear now. I open my eyes to see Stiles shaking me. "We're in Tree Hill now."

Groggily, I see that it has been 4 hours past. I yawn as I stand up and follow the rest of the gang off the plane. "Who's picking us up?"

"Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Jamie," Lydia answered, getting her bag as soon as we reach the luggage claim. Soon, she squeals and runs over to hug Brooke.

"J-man," Stiles pounds fists with Jamie. "What's up, Jimmy-Jam?" He picks the kid up and carries him on his waists as he grabs his luggage.

"So, who's riding with whom?" Haley questioned.

"Well, our car needs Jamie in it and it's a little bit small so about four people can ride with us." Nathan responded.

"That's not a problem." Lydia chimed in. "I can ride with Brooke. If I don't, then she just came for nothing." Brooke chuckled. Soon, Allison, Stiles, Erica and I were riding in the back of Nathan's car. Boyd, Isaac, and Lydia rode with Brooke.

"So, Scott, how've you been?" Haley asked, glancing back at us.

"I've been good, apart from all the..." I try not to say "werewolves" in front of Jamie. "...apart from all the _peculiar_ things happening in Beacon Hills."

"Good. Allison, what about you, how've you been?"

"I've been fine. Lately, feeling lost, but so far, fine." Ever since Allison had gotten stabbed by the Oni, she really didn't know how to feel. She had been saying that "lost" was the perfect way to describe it.

"Why have you been feeling lost, Ally?" Jamie asked, curious. We didn't know what to say. He was too young to know about the dangers of the world.

"Um..." Allison tried to think of something to say. "Well, because I got a "D" on my Geometry test." She lied.

"Don't worry; you'll get that stuff soon." Everyone bursts into laughter. "Stiles," Jamie chimed. "I got a joke for you."

"What?" Stiles questioned.

"Why was the phone wearing glasses?"

"It lost all its contacts." Stiles spoiled the joke. "Alright, what is it bro? _I'm so misplaced_." He teases.

"It lost all its contacts."

Joking, he responds, "Hey, I said that already."

Soon, Nathan pulls up to the house and we're all unpacking. Allison and I were sharing a room, but Nathan warned us about what not to do. Allison suddenly started tearing up. "Hey, hey," I soothe, rubbing him hand up and down her back as I hold her tightly.

"I hate this feeling. I hate feeling so lost. I feel like I've been decapitated from something I used to love, from something that just made me feel broad. It's like someone took my life and I'm just here for the credits. Every time I see something that resembles a crossbow, I just feel this pain like we're back at the Eichen house, I'm trying to save both Isaac _and _Lydia then that Oni runs over, stabs me in the stomach, and I fall down, as I die." She shouts, but not too loud for Jamie to hear.

"I know; I've had that feeling before from the start. We're away from that. You're dad's safe; you know he left Beacon Hills and went to Los Angeles or something. I just know that we'll get through this. I know because I love you...and I believe in you. Everyone believes in their first love."

"No, not everyone does, but you know I believe in you." She responds.

"This is our first day here; let's just get through the rest of the day and you can cry in my arms tonight."

"Okay." She agrees. "We'll get through this."

I wipe off the teardrop streaming down her soft face and we walk out of the room once she takes a deep breath. "So, um, should we go buy a car for you two?" Haley asks when she spots us. Allison and I eye each other.

My mom and Stiles' dad had driven all of us to the airport in separate vehicles, so we didn't really have cars. "Don't worry; we'll figure it out." Haley said when she saw our nervous faces. "We all know it's a new start for you two and Lydia, Stiles, everyone."

"Dinner's ready!" Nathan shouted, setting up the table. Haley went to answer the door once someone knocked. Allison walks into the dining room to take her seat as I follow Haley to the door. She opens it and Brooke, Lydia, Isaac, and Boyd standing at the door along with Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey." Haley greets them. "Um, dinner's in the kitchen if you would like to eat; it's spaghetti night."

Soon, we're all eating in the dining room. "So, Nate, how's life been for you?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"It's been a toggle between good and bad." He responded.

"Interesting," I responded.

Haley turned to Jamie, noticing it was his bedtime. Dang, time passed by quickly. "Time for bed, Jamie."

With an unhappy mood, Jamie trudged upstairs. Soon, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Lydia, Boyd, and Isaac left. "Hey, Allison can I talk to you?" Haley asked.

Allison nodded and followed her into the music room.

**Allison's POV**

I took a seat across from the piano where Haley sat. If you thought it was just Nathan who knew about werewolf-ism, you're wrong. Haley knows, too. She even knows what really happened that night at the Eichen house.

"How are you doing?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Honestly, I'm not doing so great." My voice came out raspy. "It feels like I'm lost in the grocery store and I need someone to come get me. I feel so alone."

"You're not alone." Haley spoke. "Everyone is here for you, even if it doesn't feel like it. You are Allison Jade Argent and everybody loves you."

"Thanks, Hales." I give her a smile.

"I guess I should give you a humongous tip for living in Tree Hill; expect problems and eat them for breakfast. Also, nobody is as powerful as we make them out to be. Go to bed. You need to be in a peaceful environment considering the last couple of weeks you had."

"Haley," I stop her from walking out. "I'm glad you married Nate. He needed someone to hold him up."

"Thanks. And I'm glad I married him and the Chris Keller thing is in the past; otherwise, we wouldn't have Jamie. How do you know Nathan anyway?" She asks, sitting back down.

"Well, as you may know, he and Scott have been video chatting a lot so that's about it."

"Ah. Anyway, so what's going on between you and Scott?"

"We're sort of on the verge of getting back together. I don't really know. It's just that before everything happened with the Oni and the Nogitsune, there was this girl, Kira Yukimoro, and then there was Isaac who I slowly started to fall in love with. And now I don't even know who I want or who Scott wants."

"Hmm," Haley mummed. "From experience, I'd say to go with the one who you really love, someone who you'd die for."

"Well, I don't know. I guess we'll never really know."

"Boys are complicated, yet we want to be with them."

"True." I chuckled.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Let's go to bed." We got up and parted our different. I turn back to Haley when she calls me. "Oh, Allison, don't do anything bad with Scott."

"Uh, hello, do you not see this bandage?" I point to the white bandage circling my stomach.

"Whatever." She responded. Soon, I was in Scott's arms, sleeping.

"I'm in the arms of my first love. The first one I ever loved. The first one I'll always love. I love you, Scott. Scott McCall." I repeat my almost-final words from that night.

"I love you, too, Allison Argent." He responded, kissing my forehead. I turn to him carefully.

"What do you want to do with Jamie tomorrow?"

We didn't start attending Tree Hill High until Wednesday. While Haley and Nate ran errands, we and the others were going to take Jamie out.

"I don't know. We'll do whatever the kid wants just as long as he doesn't want to go skydiving."

I chuckled, burying my head in his chest. "Scott, I want to talk to you about something." I start to say.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Um, I just want to know what we are. Are we a couple? Are we just friends? What are we?"

"We're what you want us to be."

"Really, we are?"

"Yeah, so what do you want us to be?"

"I want us to go back to where we once were, yet I'm not as bright and naïve as I was back then."

"Then we're officially a couple again, Allison." He smiled and kissed me.

"Man, I wish we could stay like this for years." I said, cuddling with him.

"Now how are we gonna break the news to Kira and Isaac?"

"We'll figure that out later. Now cuddle with me you true alpha."

"Why do I love you so much?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

**A/N: Okay, so here it is! I've been planning on updating this for a long time and now I finally got to work on the rest of it! Aidan and Ethan are still alive so don't worry! They come in soon and there is still Aidan/Lydia and Danny/Ethan, but most importantly, Stydia. Cora will be in this story; she just will come in later. **


End file.
